Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for detachably fastening an equipment housing to a profile rail, preferably a top hat rail, which is mounted on a wall or bottom surface, having clamp parts sliding on guide strips and engaging the profile rail in tonglike fashion, the clamp parts being retained in a clamping position thereof by spring force and being displaceable into an open position counter to an operative direction of the spring force for loosening.
Profile rails that are mounted on a wall surface are preferably used to fasten equipment housings, for instance for measuring transducers or switchgear, to walls. The housings can be attached to them with the said of a clamp device. As a rule, the clamp parts belonging to the clamp device are secured to the bottom part of such housings in such a way that they can slide on guide rails, and they engage the profile rail like tongs. Spring means assure that the clamp parts are retained in their clamping position.
In order to release such a clamp device when the equipment housing is removed from the profile, at least one of the two clamp parts must be put in its opening position, counter to the direction in which the spring means act. In order to achieve secure fastening of the equipment housing that is independent of vibration, so that the equipment will not unintentionally fall out of its anchoring, a strong spring must be used. On the other hand, strong spring forces make loosening of the fastening more difficult.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for detachably fastening an equipment housing to a profile rail, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, which is simple in structure and with which an especially secure yet easily released housing fastening is attained.